What Time Can't Erase
by The Whores who Cuddle
Summary: After receiving a letter from Princess Celestia, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity venture out to Canterlot and trigger a series of events as they discover their true lineage, and uncover centuries worth of untold secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**ALL COOL BRONIES READ THE AUTHOR NOTES!**

**A/N: **

**ChaoticMistress: **

**This a collab between me and LBTDiclonious! Both me and her have decided to try a shot in writing an MLP:FiM fanfiction together, and so we've decided to create this account and post any stories that we created together...as you can see, I have horrible grammar but posses excellent detail (or so I think...) while my friend here is the fast and efficient grammar nazi. **

**LBTDiclonious: **

**BEWARE OF THE GRAMMER NAZI! lol, anyways. Yeah, she basically nailed it down pat. Since we both love MLP: FiM, and we're both pretty good authors, we thought we'd have a go at it. I've written two MLP: FiM oneshots before, requested by her, so, yeah. Also, we kind of complete each other. She has amazing detail, but not incredibly amazing grammer. While I'm a grammer Nazi, but I'm not so good at detail. It's kind of like Celestia and Luna, we balance everything out in this story. Something like that anyway. Well, enough of our boring authors notes. On with the story!**

**We don't own _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic _in anwyway, shape, or form, but it would be cool if we did!**

* * *

><p>"Wow," Twilight breathed out excitedly, becoming rather intrigued as she continued flipping from page to page. The beginnings of a large grin emerged on her face, contorting her facial features as she continued reading her 400 paged novel within the confines of her bedroom.<p>

Despite the fact that she had just started reading the book today, the lavender mare was already impressed by the immense amount of effort and work that was placed into creating this piece of literature_. 'Oh my goodness, no wonder the author received so much praise,'_ she thought, continuing to admire the writer's work in utmost silence. _'She really does pay close attention towards detail and yet she still manages to succeed without over-doing it! Plus the characterization is simply splendid, it's impossible that anypony-!'_

"TWILIGHT!"

Shrieking loudly, Princess Celestia's protégé immediately dropped her levitating spell causing the large book to clutter unceremoniously to the ground with a loud _"THUD!"_.

"SPIKE, WHAT'S WRONG!"

"I-it's a letter from Princess Celestia!" the dragon replied, handing the beige envelope towards her direction.

**…xX~~~Xx…**

"Twilight, dear, may I ask why you called us here in the first place?" the ivory seamstress asked, large sapphire eyes following the pony's every movement with a worried glint in her eyes, trying to uncover the reason as to why she and the multi-colored pegasus had been called to come over to the librarian's home in the first place.

"Yeah, is there something you'd like to tell us?" Rainbow Dash inquired, joining in questioning the lavender mare.

"Well, girls I'm not even sure where to start…" She paused momentarily, searching for a plausible explanation on how to continue with the rather strange news. "All I can really say is that it's a letter from the Princess-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second!" Rainbow Dash interrupted, preventing her friend from continuing any further, "A letter from the Princess?"

"Yes, it is and I would like it if you hadn't interrupted me," Twilight answered in an irritated manner, bringing the envelope over to the two with the use of her magic. "And according to this letter she wants the three of us to arrive at the Royal Palace this instant."

The rainbow colored mare snatched the letter in her hooves quickly, holding it in front of her face with Rarity leaning over her shoulder, the Unicorn trying to get a better look. Two pairs of eyes glazed over the fancy handwriting, making quick work of the letter in front of them. Indeed, Twilight was right. The letter said that it was extremely imperative that the three Ponies arrive at Canterlot Castle immediately. Dropping the piece of parchment onto the floor unceremoniously, the Pegasus looked back to Twilight.

"Yeah, it does say that," she sighed skeptically, making an unamused face. "But, what could it be about?"

Twilight shook her head, rather unsure herself. "I'm not entirely sure either," she admitted.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the Elements of Harmony? That seems like the most plausible explanation," Rarity put in her guess, picking the letter up, and rolling it neatly with the use of her magic. The white Unicorn slowly levitated it towards Twilight's direction.

"…maybe, but then why weren't Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy asked to come as well? Like the time when Discord came?" Twilight questioned. Although it hurt a bit to remember the Draconequus and how he had almost broken their friendship apart, this event was almost an exact replica of it. Urgent letter from the Princess, summoning them to the go to the Castle immediately, it certainly seemed familiar.

"Twilight's right. It doesn't make much sense for only the three of us to come if it DOES have something to do with the Elements," Rainbow Dash agreed with Twilight's reasoning.

"I suppose your right, darling. But, still, whatever could it be that the Princess wants us to come over so badly?" Rarity thought out loud.

Twilight smiled. "I guess we'll just have to go to the Castle and see for ourselves," the lavender Unicorn replied, a determined grin plastering her face.

Rarity and Rainbow Dash looked at one another, giving the other a cheeky grin. Both seemed to have an invisible signal, and at the end of that, they both nodded at Twilight, signaling their approval.

"Great! Spike!" Twilight called out to her assistant, who was currently downstairs at the moment.

A few moments later, the girls could see the baby Dragon poking his head out from the entrance of Twilight's bedroom.

"Yeah, Twilight?" Spike inquired, raising a non-existent eyebrow curiously.

"Can you please watch over the Library while I'm away?" Twilight asked him, receiving a strange and uncomprehending look from her scaly companion.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Spike questioned, confused as to why Twilight would be leaving on such short notice.

"Yes, the Princess wants to see Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and I immediately," she replied, stepping forward.

Spike completely walked through the doorway, showing his full body. "Did she say why?" he asked.

"Err, no, not really. But, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," Twilight assured him, walking over to Spike.

"…okay," the tiny Dragon sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning, rather perplexed over the whole reason as to why all three of them were leaving Ponyville for the same reason.

"Ooh, Spike, don't be like that," Rarity said, detecting the young boy's disdain as she trotted over to the little Dragon, causing Spike to instantly brighten up when Rarity came over and uncross his arms. He sighed and looked up to stare at the Unicorn dreamily, admiring her gorgeous looks in silent awe. Twilight rolled her eyes teasingly at his childish crush, and he could hear Rainbow Dash gagging in mock-disgust, but he could've cared less.

"I promise we'll be back as soon as we can, darling," Rarity answered, smiling.

"Alright, Rarity whatever you say," Spike agreed, moving out of the way in order for the girls to pass through.

Rarity grinned and walked down the flight of stairs that would lead them to the front door of the tree house. Twilight and Rainbow Dash quickly followed after her, the multi-colored mare flying just above Twilight's head.

"We can use the Balloon to get to Canterlot. I think it's out in the back," Twilight suggested, walking down the last step and now proceeded to walk to the back entrance of the Library.

Rarity followed quickly, trotting daintily after Twilight, with Dash zipping outside. They all saw the cherry and lilac colored balloon sitting there patiently, almost as if it had been waiting for them the entire time.

Twilight sucked in a deep breath. "You girls ready ?" she asked the two Elements of Harmony, making sure that both mares would be ready to travel across long distances.

"You bet!" Dash grinned, flashing a cocky grin.

"As am I," Rarity nodded.

"Alright then. Dash? Do you think you could pull us to our destination?" Twilight asked the multi-colored Pegasus.

"Ha, this Rainbow Dash you're talking to, the fastest Flyer in all of Equestria; of course I can," Dash boasted, puffing her chest out in pride.

Rarity rolled her eyes in mild irritation before heading towards the basket of the balloon. She gracefully settled herself in the woven basket and found a comfortable place to stand in.

"Okay, then," Twilight smiled, going to the balloon and tossing Rainbow Dash an extra piece of rope.

The cyan equine lowered herself down to the ground, and grabbed the rope in her mouth. Going into the proper position to take flight, she flared her wings open, getting ready for take-off.

Twilight got in the balloon and grabbed another rope. She untied the knot that kept the balloon fastened to the ground and, in response, the balloon floated gently upwards. Rainbow Dash took the signal, tensing her muscles as she got ready. With a strong flap of her sky blue wings, she propelled herself and the balloon off in the direction of Canterlot. The girls in the balloon looked at one another, and nodded with a determined glint in their eyes. Whatever was waiting for them in Canterlot, they wanted to find out as soon as possible.

**…xX~~~Xx…  
><strong>

The small group gently touched the earth just outside the palace gates, the balloon just floating above the ground. Twilight let some of the air out, and it fell to the ground slowly, rocking as it made complete contact with the ground. Rainbow Dash landed and spat the rope onto the ground and yapped at her tongue and lips. The strange flavor of rope tasted horrible, she concluded.

The lavender Unicorn summoned the rope over with her magical telekinetic abilities, folded it neatly, and placed it into the confines of the balloon's basket. After having done this, she tied the balloon down to a small post on the ground and got out. Rarity followed close behind, taking slow, cautious movements as she took her time to depart from the large balloon with lady-like grace and precision, earning a groan from the tomboy-ish Pegasus.

"Why do you have to be so slow?" she groaned, stamping one of her front hooves on the ground in an impatient manner.

"I am not being slow, I am just conducting myself properly. Unlike some ponies I know," she replied haughtily, not sparing a single glance at her friend as she pointed her muzzle upwards.

"Haha, very funny," she muttered under her breath, clearly annoyed at the ivory Unicorn's implications.

Both Unicorns smiled faintly at their friend's prideful nature and headed towards the large gates. They saw two grey Unicorn Guards standing side by side with stoic expressions on their faces. Twilight walked over to the one on her left side.

"My friends and I were called by Princess Celestia," she told the guardsman. She received a wary glance as he carefully scanned her and her companions, but after a few moments of analyzing the three, he nodded in understanding.

"Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, I assume?" he inquired.

They all gave a nod. The Unicorn nodded and a faint glow could be seen upon his horn, then at the gates. A soft luminescent green fluttered around the towering regal gates, and they flew open majestically after a few moments. The guard seemed content with his work and stepped aside in order to let them pass.

"Princess Celestia is expecting you," he told them.

"Yeah, why ELSE would we be here?" Rainbow scoffed, rolling her eyes and earning a swift punch in the leg from Rarity. "Ow! Hey, what the heck was that for?" she hissed.

Rarity gave her a stern look, and Rainbow wilted under it.

"Okay, sorry, sorry," she sighed begrudgingly.

The guard grinned at her brashness, and resumed his post, smile disappearing as soon as it had come.

Twilight looked at both girls and started walking in, inviting them to follow. "Come on, girls, we can't keep the Princess of Equestria waiting," she chided.

They both followed her into the castle courtyard. It was filled with beautifully groomed flowers, hedges and extremely rare specimens of flora, but they knew it was no time for sight-seeing. Princess Celestia needed them for something, and by Celestia's mane they were going to find out, no matter what.

After a few minutes of walking, the large palace door was in front of them. Twilight paused momentarily as she took a moment to take in a deep breath.

"Are you girls ready?" she asked shakily, uncertainly filling her entire being.

"Yes," they both replied.

Twilight Sparkle nodded silently, and began concentrating on her magic. Being the Princess' personal student, she had access to these kinds of things. The soft glow of purple magic slid down the middle of the doors and glowed for a second before gradually opening. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity all trotted into the room, Twilight making sure to close the doors behind her. The inside of the palace was a breath-taking sight to behold as well as the courtyard, if not more so. While they took a moment to soak in their surroundings, before they heard sound of hoofsteps followed by a familiar voice.

"Twilight Sparkle! Is that you?"

They all turned to see Princess Luna standing there, with a look of welcome and surprise on her face. The princess of the night was walking over to them at a brisk pace.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight exclaimed excitedly, all three of them giving her a deep bow.

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle, it is good to see you." She turned to the other two. "Rainbow Dash, I assume?" she said to the Pegasus, giving her a smile.

"Yep! That's me!" Rainbow exclaimed, puffing out her chest.

"Oh, and I do not believe we have met yet. You're Rarity, Element of Generosity, correct?" Luna asked the ivory Unicorn.

"Indeed, Princess. It is an honor to meet you," Rarity said in a lady-like manner, nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"The pleasure is mine," Luna assured, before turning her entire frame to face the Princess' protégé as well as Ponyville's weather pony.

"So," Twilight started, "how have things been going for you since Nightmare Night?"

Princess Luna had begun walking in the direction of the Throne room, the three trotting behind her as they tried to keep up. She turned her head towards Twilight so she could continue on with their conversation.

"Things have been fine, thank you for your concern. We- I mean, I, have been slowly adjusting to life these days," she said, correcting herself on the use of the "Royal We", receiving a rather strange nagging sensation at the back of her mind.

"That's wonderful!" Twilight smiled, praising the Princess.

"Yeah, looks like you're doing a lot better than the last time we saw ya'," Rainbow Dash grinned, looking down at the Princess.

"Indeed, Rainbow Dash. Indeed," the Princess agreed, smiling contentedly. However, just as fast as the grin appeared on her face, it disappeared and was later replaced by a look of realization. "Oh, yes! I almost forgot! 'Tia wanted to speak with you."

"'Tia?" Dash echoed, confused at the nickname the Princess had used.

"Right, Celestia wishes to speak with you; she said it was incredibly urgent that you come to the Throne room at once," the Princess of the night told them, quickening her pace.

"So we heard," Rarity muttered silently, turning her attention to where she was going.

"Hey, Princess, do YOU know why we're here?" Dash asked expectantly, flapping her wings as she hovered above Luna's head.

"I'm afraid not, Rainbow Dash, she had only asked of me to bring you to the Throne room immediately. That, and that it was rather important. But I can't, for the life of me, think of why she would need to talk to you. I'm sorry," Princess Luna apologized, upset at her lack of knowledge regarding of what her older sister had in mind, looking up to meet Rainbow Dash's eyes.

"Darnit, I was really hoping of hearing the reason why we're here," Rainbow Dash muttered, irritated from not receiving the answer she had wanted.

"Indeed…well, I believe that we have arrived," Luna said, stopping at the large doors that lead into the spacious Throne room. Listening for a moment, she heard impatient pacing accompanied with the distressed mutterings and whispers of her sister. Knowing that Celestia didn't like to be kept waiting, she opened the doors with her magic and trotted into the room quickly. She heard a few flaps and looked to her side, noticing that the cyan Pegasus had landed on the ground beside her.

"'Tia?" she called out. Noticing that no one else was in the room, she called her sister by her nickname, hoping to get her attention.

Celestia looked up and saw the three Ponies as well as the Alicorn standing by the entrance. As soon as she saw them, she felt a wave of worry and anxiousness wash over her. However, she quickly brushed her feelings of anxiety away. The regal Sun Goddess had faced one too many dangers in her immortal life, how was this one any different? Thanking her incredibly good poker face that had been built up over the course of a thousand years, she turned to meet their questioning gazes.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. Welcome. And to you both as well, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity," she greeted, acknowledging them as she said their names.

They each gave a deep bow before Twilight turned to face her mentor. "Good afternoon, Princess. I got your letter, what do you need us for? Is something wrong?" she asked hurriedly, becoming a bit frantic.

"No, Twilight Sparkle, nothing is wrong," she assured them, however, her thoughts quickly went sour. _'At least not yet,'_ she thought darkly. However, she quickly pushed the thoughts aside and took a deep breath as she stood proudly before them in all her majestic glory.

"I have called you here because…there is some news I feel you need to know," she stated, fighting to keep her pent up emotions in check.

They all raised their non-existent eyebrows in unison, surprised at what the regal Alicorn had said.

"News?" Rarity blurted out.

"What kind of news?" Rainbow Dash questioned, her eyes narrowing skeptically.

"Is this about the Elements of Harmony? If so, why haven't you called Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy as well? Is Discord back?" Her mouth worked a mile a minute, questions flowing out of her mouth in such a rapid pace that it could even rival her multi-colored friend. Celestia raised a single hoof, gesturing the lavender mare to stop speaking. Twilight Sparkle immediately obeyed, not wanting to anger her teacher.

"This is not about the Elements, this is about you three, and what I need to tell you," Celestia said in a firm voice.

Twilight sank back, her mouth closing from its open state. All three of them looked at each other in confusion. If this wasn't about the elements, then what was it about? Not even Twilight, one of the intellectual Ponies they knew, could figure this one out.

Luna was staring at her sister with a confused frown plastered on her face, trying to desperately comprehend what this was about. Like the girls, she had no idea what was going on either. Suddenly, Celestia spoke.

"Luna, can you please leave us? I'm afraid this is a private discussion," Celestia said to her sister. It was more of an order than a suggestion.

"What? Why do I-?"

"Please," Celestia said firmly, clearly not wanting to take "no" for an answer. "You will know when the time comes, but that time is not right now."

Luna gave out an annoyed snort and trotted out of the room, angry at everything that had just transpired that very moment. Princess Luna was not one who liked to be left out of things. Especially from her own sister. The only time she had ever felt this was when-, no. That was then, this was now. She was not going to lose control of her emotions. Unfortunately, doing so was going to be exceedingly difficult.

'_Are you not one of the Princesses of Equestria?'_ an ominous voice asked her in a snide tone, but before the young princess could answer back the voice interrupted her, _'Then, act like one, you insolent foal! You are receiving odd stares from your subjects,'_ the voice scolded her, the nagging sensation coming back full blast, forcing her to stop her stubborn nature from resurfacing once more. Holding her head up high, she abruptly left the Throne room causing the voice in the back of her mind to stop.

The three Ponies all watched her depart, worry filling their entire being. They had seen her angry once before, but not towards her own sister.

"Do not worry, she'll be fine eventually. Please, listen to me now, my little Ponies," Celestia sighed wearily.

They all turned to face the Princess. When they saw her, she looked older than they had originally seen her. She also looked incredibly exhausted as well. What did the Sun Goddess have to tell them that was so important anyways?

"What is it, Princess?" Twilight asked, concerned for her teacher. She had never seen her like this.

"After I tell you this, you all have the right to react as you see fit, all I ask is that you listen to me. Can you do this one favor for me?" she asked them. There was an almost pleading tone laced within her voice. The imperial and confident voice wasn't present in this conversation anymore. In fact, this was a completely different voice altogether. It was one that belonged to a pony who held years of experience and faced many trials and horrors in their lifetime.

"You can tell us, Princess. It's okay," Twilight exclaimed, trying to comfort her teacher.

"Yes, Princess. Please tell us," Rarity agreed, looking at her with worried eyes.

Dash just stayed silent, bracing herself for whatever she would hear next. She had heard a lot of painful things in her life, but she had a feeling that this was going to top all of that.

"…do you know why you are so powerful, Twilight Sparkle, or why you can fly so fast, Rainbow Dash, or why you are so good with spotting incredibly rare gems, Rarity?" Celestia asked them, her eyes becoming deadly serious.

They all looked at each other with curiosity. The girls had never really thought about it themselves.

"N-no…what are you trying to tell us, Princess?" Twilight asked, her voice holding both a tinge of curiosity and worry.

"…" It was now or never. "It's because you are very special. And I'm not saying that because I want to make you feel good, I'm saying it because it's true. I am going to tell you something I feel you'll be old enough to know and understand," she said. "You see…Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash…your parents…are not your real parents," Celestia sighed at last, her voice starting to break. At the last second, she composed herself, determined to keep her composure.

"…w…wh…what?" Twilight breathed out. What was the Princess trying to tell her? It was like her brain was short-circuiting.

"Surely there must be some mistake. That can't be true!" Rarity exclaimed, starting to deny it. No, it wasn't true. It just couldn't be.

Rainbow Dash gasped out in surprise, and stared down at the floor in complete silence. The gears in her head were turning, the pieces were coming together…no…she wouldn't believe it, she couldn't! She had to say one thing before she could get her answer.

"…then who is?" Rainbow asked, terrified of what the answer would be.

Celestia took a deep breath. Now was the time to act.

"Girls…" Come on! Just four little words! They were only words! Only words that held so much meaning and reality.

"I-I'm…your real mother," Celestia choked out, bracing herself for her daughters' initial reactions towards the news, lowering her head in shame as she stared solemnly at the floor.

Those four words had hit all of them like a ton of bricks. The only thing that ran through their minds afterwards was one word.

What?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**ChaoticMistress: **Uuuuuuuhhhh, yeah. Sorry for the late chapter...um, yeah, you can blame me for being so goddamn lazy and forgetful. Oh, and school. Yeah, school. :I

Anyway, like I said earlier here's another chapter from both me and **LBTDiclonius**!

**LBTDiclonius: **We're so late! Bah, sorry guys! Thanks for being so patient. Also, school sucks.

We don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!

* * *

><p>"B-but, this CAN'T be possible!" the white seamstress babbled on, trying desperately to comprehend the Goddess' shocking words. "So, what you're saying is that a-after all these YEARS with Sweetie Belle a-and m-my parents…" Rarity continued, but her voice trailed off as she looked up to meet her Mother's longing, shame filled gaze before realization finally dawned at her.<p>

"DOES THIS MEAN MY ENTIRE LIFE WAS A **LIE**!" Rarity exclaimed hectically, continuing incoherently. She went into a state of denial and disbelief as she tried grasping the concept of this entire ordeal.

"Wait, so what you're telling us is that my—I mean, our parents aren't really our parents…?" Twilight asked uncertainly. Unlike her ivory and violet sister, Twilight Sparkle was having mixed emotions towards the entire conversation. A part of her was almost happy about learning about her true lineage, yet a small part of her was angry over the fact that she and her sisters couldn't be trusted with such secrets.

Weren't they trustworthy? And why hadn't the rest of the Mane Six been informed of the news as well? Didn't they deserve to learn about this just as much as they did? Why hadn't the Princess bothered to tell them about this earlier?

There were just so many doubts and grim thoughts! Too many that not even Twilight could properly organize the scattered whispers of doubt that were her mind. She didn't even know to react…

"I don't know even what to say…" Twilight began, her voice hoarse. "Can I even trust you after all this?"

Celestia struggled with Her daughters raging emotions. Even though she knew that they were perfectly justified, they were still a hard pill to swallow. Through the many, many years that she had spent ruling Equestria, she had never experienced anything like this. Parenting was an entirely different matter altogether than ruling a kingdom, and she was finding this out the hard way.

Rainbow Dash was absolutely silent. Celestia looked at her uncertainly as Her daughter lowered her head to stare intently at the ground.

"So…you're saying that all this time…all these years that we spent making relationships with our families and friends…all that…time…" Rainbow looked up, her rosy eyes blazing with unbridled fury and rage. "ALL THAT TIME WAS **WORTHLESS**! EVERY PART OF OUR LIVES WE'VE EVER KNOWN WAS ALL JUST **LIES**!" she screamed in disbelief, her mind racing at a speed that far surpassed her own. Dash was no stranger to hardships and surprises, but this subject was hard to even comprehend, and here she was experiencing it firsthand.

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US**!...why**-**I…I don't under-st-and…why…?" she mumbled, some of her rage, moving to her eyes and making them into tear-filled pools. As much as she tried to fight it, tears had begun to leak out of her eyes and onto the floor, each drop producing a low dripping sound as they fall one by one.

After her third daughter's passionate reaction, Celestia was unable to form words. All she could feel was shame and guilt. Her feelings that she had stored away so desperately were bubbling back to the surface, threatening to make themselves known. She gritted her teeth and somehow managed to find the strength to push them back down, if only by a little.

"You three are completely right. I should have told you, but, in a way, I was selfish. I, at first, believed it was for your own good, but perhaps it was because I just wanted to avoid it." She paused, smiling grimly, "Ah well, it's much too late for that now. All I ask now is that you react as you see fit. If you hate me, then so be it, you have all the right in the world," She sighed, not bothering to hide the exhaustion in her voice.

For several long moments none of them had bothered trying to say a thing towards her, their minds being too clouded from their own rampant emotions and hormones, that they could barely manage to hear what their Mother had said.

And for what felt like the longest time in her life, the Princess of Equestria was completely clueless at what to do.

Apparently, a thousand years of knowledge had no meaning now.

**…xX~~~Xx…**

"I-I can't believe this," Luna muttered underneath her breath, unsure at how to react towards her sister's shocking confession.

"_You do realize that you shouldn't even be eavesdropping on them_," the voice from earlier stated, relatively unamused at the Alicorn's unrestrained curiosity. _"I suggest that you drop the spell and only focus on magic that DOESN'T involve you spying on your sister, or anypony for that matter,"_ it said, the voice taking on a more snide tone, scolding her for her lack of privacy.

_"After all,"_ it continued, the voice no longer laced in sarcasm, instead taking on a more gentler tone, _"Do you not think she would've done the same for you? She IS your elder sister, is she not?"_

"I suppose so, but, still it's just that I wanted to see what's all the fuss about. After all-!" the co-ruler of Equestria began, but was abruptly silenced by the sudden change of topic.

"_Shhh, be quiet. I think this soap-opera just got a tad bit more interesting…"_ it said, ushering the Princess of the Night to be silent.

'_Well so much for you being a good role model,'_ Luna thought, inwardly sighing as she faced the crystal orb in the middle of her spacious bedroom.

"_Hm, I see that you forgotten that we are forced to share the same body, Luna. Do not forget that I can see and hear everything you say, even your own thoughts as well. Now, may you please be quiet? I want to see how this goes."_

**…xX~~~Xx…**

"And then they just LEFT without saying a single goodbye!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, flailing her fore-hoofs out in an exaggerated manner. "I mean, can you believe that! And I was planning something special too!" She puffed her lip out and her eyes drooped to the ground in disappointment.

"...well, that's rude of them." Pokey Pierce replied, frowning awkwardly as he continued to listen to the mare vent. He didn't want to be rude and interrupt the obviously distressed mare, but he couldn't help but find it awkward that Ponyville's famous party pony had chosen him. Him out of all equines to talk about her problems. Had the situation not been so awkward for him he may have been flattered, even happy.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the case right now.

"Um, sorry if this may sound rude but, uh, you just kinda showed up out of nowhere and…you know." He gestured awkwardly towards the seat she was seated on.

"Oh, I did?" she gushed, "Sorry! I forgot that everypony doesn't know…Oh, by the way I'm sorry for you having to listen to me blabber on and on about my friends, Pokey Pierce!" she apologized, a large grin plastered on her face.

"Uh, no problem…" the blue and white stallion chuckled nervously. Unsure on how she knew his name. "So, uh, do you have any idea why they left?"

"No," Pinkie replied, a small frown lacing her features. But just as quickly as it came it disappeared, later replaced by a look of horror and shock. "Ooooh! You don't think they're in trouble do you?" she gasped, her eyes going wide.

"Well, I'm not sure to be honest…" he replied truthfully.

"OH, I KNOW!" Pinkie cried out loudly, causing Pokey to wince from her boisterous tone.

_'Does she always do this?'_ he wondered, suddenly conjuring random yet reasonable (to him at least) theories as to why Pinkie Pie's friends left for no reason. Maybe they were taking a break away from her? It wouldn't surprise him if that were the reason.

"Pokey Pierce do you know what this means?"

"Uhhh, no?"

"It means that this situation requires an investigation!" the mare said, bouncing up and down on her seat. "OH! And you can be my partner and together…" she paused, looking him in the eye, "we can be the greatest detectives in all of Equestria! C'mon, whaddya'say, Pokey?"

'_Kay, now this conversation's becoming more than a tad awkward...Horse apples, why do I say!'_

"Pokey?" the Element of Laughter questioned, becoming concerned from her companion's silence, completely unaware of the blue stallion's internal struggle, "Hey, you know if you don't wanna it's alri…"

'_Horse apples! Abort mission! ABORT MISSION!'_ his mind screamed at him, yet something inside him didn't want to say no. And without further ado, he muttered a small "Yes".

Dear, sweet, Celestia what had he done?


End file.
